


【铁虫】【ABO】寒夜

by lemonroastduck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroastduck/pseuds/lemonroastduck
Summary: 当全A劫匪团开着运钞车冲进彼得打工的咖啡厅并把他掳走后发生的故事
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【铁虫】【ABO】寒夜

【铁虫】【ABO】寒夜（上）  
浸于寒夜的纽约，风卷起雪精灵的裙边，吹在奔波于街道上的行人身上，过几天就是平安夜了，每个商场都开始送上Merry Christmas的祝福，虽然已过了十一点，但Peter还忙于在咖啡厅前台点单:“一杯红茶玛奇朵，半糖，去冰对么？”少年顶着他那头些微过长的棕发卷毛微笑的重复着客人的要求。距离打烊还有半个小时，今天的焦糖布蕾还剩下两个，Peter内心祈祷着它们不会被客人看上，这样才能在下班后向店长折价买回去给May姨尝尝，虽然半夜吃甜食并不是什么好习惯，但毕竟他也并不经常这么干。持续工作的热风与加湿器让室内外宛如两个世界，顽固的寒气趴在玻璃上迟迟不肯离去。这是Peter打的第二份兼职，虽然月薪连复仇者发的周薪都赶不上，但物价极高的纽约让他不得不出来打工，毕竟还得交房租不是么，而且最近May姨的身体状况不是特别好。他当然可以和Mr.Stark求助，作为复仇者联盟里为数不多的Omega，身体的本能迫使他想要依靠自己最仰慕的Mr.Stark，但自尊心并不允许他这么做，他给Mr.Stark的添的麻烦已经够多了。 而且他可是蜘蛛侠，蜘蛛毒素让他的发情期变得比别人短很多，还能让他伪装成一个Beta，真正知情的也就May姨，Ned。哦对了，还有Mr.Stark。这点伪装在钢铁侠的高科技面前根本是形同虚设，上个月Mr.Stark还给他寄了“spider-baby（蜘蛛宝宝）”专用的抑制剂。哦天，这名字真的蠢透了，Peter一想到这里就红了脸颊，战衣也好，抑制剂也好，都是Mr.Stark专门为他设计的，而且他也从没有因为自己的Omega身份而歧视过自己，反而还让他去德国参加了内战！这种被钢铁侠所需要的感受一度让他有些难以置信和小鹿乱撞，毕竟他到现在还没听说过钢铁侠为别人专门设计战衣不是么，自从和Mr.Stark接触后，他就决定自己可以为这个男人付出一切并永远忠诚。 Peter想的有点入神，以至于完全没有预料到接下来所发生的事，但蜘蛛感应远比思想要快的多，汗毛炸起之时，咖啡厅的落地玻璃已经迸裂了一半，随即，寒风裹挟着雪花涌入店内，还带进来一辆运钞车！一时间，墙壁倒塌与玻璃破碎的声音夹杂着叫骂和哽咽并存于这间小的可怜的咖啡馆里，又随着车门关闭和枪栓上樘而逐渐沉寂，几股毫无遮掩又极其霸道的Alpha信息素肆无忌惮的散发着威压，空气浑浊着扬尘积雪与灰土瓦砾，同被掀翻的桌椅和饮料点心把地面弄的一片狼藉。逐渐清晰的警笛声唤醒了Peter的思绪，他些微甩了甩头上的灰，从地上爬起，并放开了护在怀中依然惊魂未定的店长Lisa，因为头上顶着的那把枪让他不得不乖乖的举起了双手，如果那可以称之为枪的话，虽然peter觉得它长的更像个喇叭。  
好了让我们快速分析一下现在的情况：四个抢劫了运钞车的劫匪在被警车追的慌不择路的情况下，冲进了纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠打工的咖啡店，还抓了店里的客人当人质，而且每个人手上都有枪。“你们已经被包围了！放下手中的武器！”三辆警车停靠在距咖啡店十米之外，特警举着防爆盾牌用喇叭冲着店内喊叫着，还有六七个警察躲在引擎盖和轮胎后随时待命，过往的行人被警笛声与运钞车弄出巨响吓得不敢靠近，甚至惊声尖叫的跑开，红蓝闪烁的警灯打乱了圣诞前夕该有的浪漫气氛。运钞车撞进了咖啡厅唯一的出口，车上下来的三个蒙面壮汉，一个手里抓着那个刚点了红茶玛奇朵还没来得及享用的Omega小姑娘，另一个架着来福枪躲在车厢旁与外面的警察对峙，还有一个用从没见过的喇叭形状的武器指着站在柜台内的Peter…一切发生的都太快了，劫匪们配合的十分默契，几息之间就控制了整个咖啡厅。“妈的，老三你快点，别磨蹭，出去和他们谈条件！”被唤作老三的长发劫匪如同抓小鸡一样的勒着那可怜的Omega小姑娘想往外走，但她实在是被吓得走不动了。“F**k！快起来！不然老子在这上了你。”然而这样的言语恐吓并没有起到什么作用，可怜的Omega在Alpha信息素的干扰下都已经快要发情了，就连躲在桌子后面的几个体弱的Beta都被快被这强烈的气味熏晕过去。  
“小子，看什么看？你的手机交出来，快点，别搞什么花样。”那个尖嘴猴腮顶着飞机头发型的劫匪用手里奇怪的武器指着Peter，毕竟这咖啡厅里属这个小子长得最像个Alpha。Peter从口袋里拿出手机，乖乖的上交，脑袋里却在快速分析着眼前的情况。  
目前，房间里有三个劫匪，最壮的是在窗边架着Rifle并背对着自己的那个大高个，其次是用格洛克手枪胁迫着Omega客人并准备出去谈判的那个瘦瘦的长头发，最后是眼前用这个喇叭形状的武器指着自己的小个子。没看错的话，驾驶位上应该还有一个胖子，从气息来看，全员都是Alpha。手枪子弹的最快速度350m/s,而步枪平均在1000m/s，所以Peter可以先打晕面前这个小个子，同时用蛛丝制伏拿手枪的那个，再去解决拿来福的那个大个子，但现在不可控因素有两个，一是不知面前这个小个子的武器的用途，二是坐在驾驶座位上的那个胖子。而且现在的自己...  
Peter看了看对面大楼上刚刚就位的狙击手，又扫了眼身上那件印着第二杯半价的咖啡厅围裙，怎么办呢？是在众人面前换回第一份工作，还是按兵不动，全都交给警察？或者选择破坏照明系统再动手？但店里的总闸被运钞车完美的挡住了，这意味着他接下来只要有所动作，都会被监控拍下，而“没穿战服的蜘蛛侠”马上就会成为明天各大报纸的头条。但眼前的形势貌似不容他多虑，那个小姑娘都快被虏着她的Alpha熏吐了，眼看着那个小个子已经用他的手机打完了电话并且已经准备再上车了，而外面的警察们似乎都在忌惮着什么，以至于迟迟没有行动。那把“喇叭枪”让Peter想起之前和秃鹫的战斗，那也许是走私来的，或者也是什么外星武器改造。总之，不能让他们就这样轻易的跑掉。要暴露身份么？虽然他知道这是迟早的事，加入了复联，所有人都会知道Peter·Parker是蜘蛛侠。但他还是不希望让May为他担心。警察的数量并不多，说明事态的紧急，援兵应该还在路上，所以只要能拖延时间就可以了吧。“嘿，伙计们，欺负女孩子可不是绅士该做的~”Peter故意用略显笨拙的语气激怒着眼前那几个Alpha。“你说什么？小子？”那个小个子用“喇叭枪”指着他的时候甚至有些滑稽。“Calm down，你没看到她都快吐了么？这种状态连走都没办法走，更别提帮你们脱困，不如换我。”Peter尽量让自己表现的像一个想英雄救美的男孩子。  
那个尖嘴猴腮的小个子戴着黑色的面罩，右眼上还有一道很长的伤疤，他举着那把怪异的枪，警惕的盯着眼前的这个看起来人畜无害的小白脸。“放心，我只是一个普通的Beta。”哦，天知道Peter有多难忍，不算车上那个的话，三个Alpha的信息素已经在这狭窄的空间碰撞挤压了许久，别提有多难闻。但毕竟Peter和普通的Omega不一样，他可是前一秒装小绵羊后一秒就能把Alpha打的跪地求饶的蜘蛛侠。  
那个小个子狐疑的看着他，仿佛还在反复确认他的味道。Peter尽量收敛着气息，战服和蜘蛛毒素的伪装让他不用担心暴露，但还是他还是很小心的应对着对方的试探，从他们刚才的分工和对话来看，这个小个子应该是他们这个抢劫团伙的首领。  
飞机头再三思考着，随后扬了扬手，示意老三把Peter带出去。但手中抱着的枪却丝毫没有松懈，反而握得的更稳了，Peter有种预感，这把喇叭枪的威力绝对没有它的外表那么滑稽。 Peter给了还躲在柜台下的Lisa一个安心的微笑，举着双手向劫匪走过去。随后那个Omega小姑娘被粗暴的推在地上，而peter则被押着走向运钞车旁。  
长发劫匪用格洛克18抵在Peter的太阳穴上，隔着早已不存在玻璃的落地窗窗框，对着外面的警察喊着：“都把枪放下！把警车撤走，再给我们准备一辆面包车，十分钟之内！不然我就一枪崩了这小子！”  
此时在对楼狙击手的瞄准镜内，只能看到Peter和一个举着枪的手腕，他刚收到Boss的信息，对方手上有用“信息素干扰器”改造过的武器，而且红外显示还有五名人质被控制在室内，这已使得他们的解救行动变得寸步难行，更别提迟迟没来的增援。  
警察们也预料了会有人质的出现，他们纷纷将目光投向他们的Boss询问着下一步的指示，但为首的警察却还在听着对讲机里汇报的情况，脸色变得越来越难看。  
Peter看着双方僵持不下的局面，以及迟迟未到的增援，再联想起之前被小个子借走的电话，他开始懂了这伙匪徒的真正用意————声东击西。  
城中现在可能发生了更大的事情，他们一开始的目的也许就不是运钞车。

将近十二点的午夜，雪花洋洋洒洒的飘落在咖啡店有些扭曲的招牌上，霜雪仿佛冻结了空气，除了彼此的心跳呼吸，就仅剩寒风瑟瑟作响，以及那不合时宜的圣诞快乐歌，气氛诡异的可怕。  
“啪！”一个耐不住性子的小特警抖着他发颤的肩膀，开出了第一枪，这是他第一次出任务，紧张和急功近利的心情影响了他的判断，子弹仅仅给运钞车的后门打出一个凹坑。他的Boss根本来不及阻止，盲目的开枪只会激怒对方，混战一触即发！  
“膨！”随即，来福枪的主人拉动枪栓并打穿了防爆盾牌，车窗玻璃破碎的声音混合着枪声划破夜空，回荡在街角。激战中，忽见一个身影从咖啡厅里冲出来。  
Peter已经管不了这么多了，他给了挟持他的长头发一个狠狠的肘击，然后用蛛丝绑住来福枪的枪身并拉向自己...  
再打下去这群抢劫犯就要跑了,他已经顾不得身份暴不暴露的问题了。  
但变故却在下一秒出现，身后走出的小个子发动了“喇叭枪”，淡紫色的光波闪烁着，直直的对着peter冲出去的方向，并发出一段极其刺耳的噪声。  
随后发生的一切让Peter简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，声波所及之处，原本还奋战在一线的Alpha警察们全都昏了过去，剩下的一些beta警察甚至还在地上抽搐，而Peter也顿觉得自己脑袋很沉，四肢开始软绵无力，他有些不甘的倒了下去，最后意识里的画面只有那个小个子逐步走向自己的时那轻蔑的眼神，以及拿下耳塞的动作...  
  
倒挡、转向、油门一气呵成，胖子开着运钞车狠狠的撞开了堵路的警车，剩下几个人迅速搜罗着警察丢在地上的枪械，随即跳进正在行驶的车厢内，扬长而去。混乱中，Peter也被扔进了车厢里。  
  
原本激战过的地方，只剩一地狼藉的咖啡门店和门口倒的七零八落的警察，以及还未被大雪掩盖的车辙。  
  
  
市中心，联邦警察属。  
爆炸产生的火光烧灼着天空，在雪夜里显得极其扎眼。  
突然，一抹金红色的身影猛地从战斗中抽身并立于高空之上，面具下的表情在听到什么后，逐渐变得阴沉。

【铁虫】【ABO】寒夜（中）  
午夜 城外  
不同于城市光污染导致的黄色天空，远郊的天色简直暗的吓人，持续的风雪仿佛冻结了一切活物，温度低的可怖。回城进货的老Kenny看起来困极了，这一路上除了偶尔经过的街边旅馆和加油站，光源就只剩下自己开着的这辆破货车的前置灯。车灯所及之处皆是皑皑白雪，雨刮器一下又一下打着节拍，若是没有路两旁枝头挂满积雪的行道树，他觉得自己一定会迷路。雪从今天中午下到现在一直没停，空调开到最大也没办法给握着方向盘的手回温，他发誓等下个月一定要给自己换辆带暖气的新车。  
这条路算是进城的小路，平时基本没多少人走，还有两英里就进城了，长时间的驾驶使他的腰坐有些僵硬，远处依稀可见的灯火让他些许找回了点知觉，他打了个哈气，顺势还伸了个懒腰，谁知下一秒，迎面冲撞过来的汽车让他猛地抓回方向盘。  
“Oh my God！”Kenny惊叫着打舵，但依旧来不及躲避，对面的车头狠狠刮擦着货车的车身，留下一道极长的划痕，过度打偏的方向让货车失控的撞上了路边的杉树，积雪猛烈的砸向前挡风玻璃，埋住了车头，但还是掩盖不了引擎盖上持续冒出的黑烟。  
Kenny用尽全力踹开了卡住的车门，步伐略微颤抖的走上雪地，结果对方只留给他一个渐行渐远的红色车尾灯...  
“What the F**k！”等等，刚刚过去的是一辆运钞车么！  
然而此时叫骂也解决不了任何问题。因为震惊过后，Kenny发现自己不仅被迫提前了换车计划，还得因为手机摔烂而徒步进城找帮手...  
可还没等他走多远，一阵由远及近的轰鸣声让他下意识的护住头部，紧接着头顶上刮过的超强气流掀翻了整排行道树上的积雪，要不是他及时抱住了一旁的大树，可能连带着他也要飞起来，那感觉像极了一架民航飞机贴着头皮飞过。  
而Kenny口中的“民航飞机”正以最快的速度向着城郊深处赶去，脸上难以掩盖的焦急与怒火仿佛要在这冬夜之中燃烧整个森林。  
  
“Oh，F**king shit！胖子！你在搞什么！”两车碰撞使车厢产生了剧烈的倾斜，使得车内还扭打在一起的四人都险些摔倒，为首的小个子冲着驾驶位置的胖子大声骂着。  
“Sorry~一点小意外。”胖子的语气里充满了歉意，但脸上表现的却是极其的不满，他把油门踩的更凶了，车厢里满溢的Omega信息素已经快让他爆炸了，该死的，早知道就不在前面开车了，但为了赶着交货，又不得不全速前进。  
等老子干完了这一票，还愁找不到Omega！便宜你们三个了。  
内心稍微的自我安慰后，他现在只期待后面车厢里的三个混蛋能给自己留一口热乎的。

而刚才的撞击也让Peter顺利的挣脱了手铐的禁锢与大高个的钳制。自打出了城，车内的战斗就从未停止过，只不过是随着他的清醒与反抗，从原本三人的内斗变成了三打一的围殴。是的，不知道为什么，他发情了。  
三个虎视眈眈的Alpha紧盯着那只发情的炸毛刺猬，他们才不管眼前的是蜘蛛侠还是什么螳螂侠，从未被标记过的Omega的味道足以让任何Alpha为之疯狂。但即使在发情期，Peter的力气也比普通人大的多，还有那烦人的蛛网已经让他们吃了不少亏，长头发劫匪的脸上、身上都已经挂了彩，虽然有几刀是自家老大划得，不过内斗归内斗，他们可绝对不会放跑眼前的猎物，今晚的这个意外收获，让他们前所未有的团结。  
此时Peter还在不断的用蛛丝打断他们进攻的节奏，同时试图接近并打开车的侧门，他现在快难受死了，车厢里充斥的Alpha信息素让他的反应都变得有点迟缓，蜘蛛感应不断叫嚣着，催促他赶快脱离这困境，但饥渴的Alpha们怎么可能给他机会？车门被大高个死死地堵着，长头发不断牵制着他前进的动作，在与之扭打的过程中，他还需要躲避来自小个子匕首的偷袭...三人分工明确的消磨着他的体力。

眼下，三个Alpha已经把他逼到了车厢角落。  
“小刺猬，别挣扎了。”小个子舔着刀口上的血，那味道让他痴迷的眯起了眼睛。  
“GET OUT！”Peter低吼着，捏着肩上的伤拼尽全力保持着理智。他才不是什么刺猬，他才不要做任人宰割的猎物，他是能一口咬断敌人脖颈的雄狮，是超英！是复仇者！与性别无关，他要证明，他是Omega，但他也是Spider-Man！他，绝不会在这里倒下！

运钞车在经历了多次撞击和枪战后早就失去了保温的屏障，Peter尽量倚在车厢破损严重的那一侧，没有面罩的帮助，他有些无法集中，长时间的车轮战让体力已所剩无几，蜘蛛感应也因为发情期的影响遭受到了极大的削弱，下身的温热液体甚至都已经流到了脚踝。汗水浸湿了他的头发，过多分泌唾液导致的口干迫使他大口的争抢着车外猛烈灌入的寒气，让他冻得直哆嗦，但也能让他更清醒一些。

冷静点，Peter！Stark工业设计的战服，虽阻挡不了子弹，但大多数锋利的金属都无法破坏它的防御，除了————振金！  
所以接下来要做的是抢下那把匕首，然后再开始反击，你做的到的！Spider-Man！Come on！  
他在这短短数秒的缓冲期间思考着下一步的行动，滴血的手腕以及坏掉的发射器无不显示着他此时的狼狈，使他下意识的把还能工作的那只手藏在背后。  
小个子看着peter那有些可笑的小动作，略显失望的笑着，随即目光狠厉的冲长头发扬了扬下巴，对方立刻会意。紧接着便高举着手里那把振金匕首冲了过来，新一轮的攻击接踵而至。

抢夺匕首远没他想的那么容易，小个子的移动速度很快，让Peter有些招架不住，同时狭窄的车厢也限制他的移动空间，稍有迟缓，战服上就又多了一道口子。  
不消多时，他的战服就已残破不堪，暴露的白皙皮肤被尖刃割出一道道血痕，血腥的刺激让Alpha们变得更加沸腾，随之弥漫的Alpha 信息素极大的影响着Peter的情绪，身体已经不自主的开始泛红出汗…但他依然很努力的抗争着，和身体的本能抗争着。  
利刃划破着空气向着Peter的腹部刺来，慌忙的闪躲对上令人胆寒的笑意，Peter心中暗叫不好，但下一秒还是跌进了大高个的怀里，他一个鲤鱼打挺，猛踢上壮汉的膝盖，想用蛛丝脱离这致命的环抱。然而转身之际他就被长头发卡住了脖子，小个子还不断用锋利的刀刃肢解着他的战服，Peter死命的挣扎着，一拳就把扒他衣服的大高个打了个踉跄并栽倒在地，还打肿了他的半边脸，然而下一秒高个就反扑上来，擒住了他戴着发射器的手腕，同时背后的长头发迅速的给Peter的脖子来了一针，是催*情剂！  
小个子无情的嘲讽在耳边响起：“本来还指望着对你温柔一点，不过看来已经没有那个必要了。接受你的命运吧，Spider-Bitch。”发情期再注射催*情剂，这样不论如何，他都要被彻底标记才能活命，但同时被三个Alpha标记，他也会死...  
高个捏着他的胳膊把他拎了起来，随即手腕传来的剧痛让他使不出力气，对方已经把发射器捏碎了，而且他感觉自己可能骨裂了。另一只手也很快被钳制住，他不断地踢动着双脚，企图再次利用腰力挣脱，但已经没有机会了...  
配合默契的Alpha们耐心的耗光了他的体力，又给他打了一针，如今，已是强弩末矢。

“No，No！F**k off！”嘴上的叫骂持续不断，但他的身体已经软的不行，双手和双脚被Alpha们死死地拽着，燥热和疼痛侵袭着全身，在这群Alpha们制造的陷阱中，他已经无法脱逃。浓烈的，辛辣的，甚至有些腥臭的Alpha信息素涌入Peter的鼻腔，肮脏的大手们已经开始抚上了他的伤口，在催*情剂引发的强制发情下，他甚至都没办法控制自己发软的腰。  
“No！No！Please！”  
他终于意识到接下来要发生的事了，不，不行，他要被强（河蟹）奸了…而且还是三个Alpha，他们会一个又一个的标记他，他会被他们玩死，然后像破抹布一样的丢在满是积雪的荒郊野外。好恶心，好难受，有谁...能够救救他？  
“Mr.Stark...”  
Peter急切的呼唤着他最憧憬啊的那个人啊，但回应他的只有风雪的呼啸和Alpha们的吞噬。那呼啸声越来越大，似乎是在嘲笑，嘲笑着他的弱小，嘲笑着他的无力。  
男孩绝望的闭上眼睛，泪水划过脸颊，他，还是失败了...

  
风雪呼啸的更加猛烈了，就仿佛有什么东西即将要撞上来。下一秒，在Peter失焦的瞳孔的注视下，金红色战甲的主人已将他搂在了怀里。  
“轰隆！哐！”顷刻间，飞驰的运钞车变成了敞篷，车顶被狂暴的甩在满是积雪的路中央，砸出一个大凹洞，猛烈的刹车转向使得车子瞬间侧翻在地，汽油混合着火花带着整辆车一并燃烧，空转的轮子不甘的在雪地里挣扎了几下也渐渐停止了跑动，好不容易从车厢死里逃生的劫匪们仰视着天空，眼中只剩恐惧。  
在众人头顶，钢铁侠怀中抱着被情欲折磨的近乎晕厥的男孩，手持着怒火与毁灭。  
  
他一眼就看到了男孩脖颈处扎眼的吻痕，还有脸上未干的泪迹，以及那破败不堪的战服。男孩的肩膀，手臂，腰际甚至于大腿内侧都满是一道又一道渗血的伤口，血滴打在雪地上，开出一朵朵猩红。  
“How dare you!”Tony才不管这几个跨国犯罪者是否真的窃取了国家情报，背后又是受谁指示，他现在只想把他们轰成人渣。

“No，Don't kill them...”男孩的声音虚弱而喑哑，还带着哭腔，他的嘴唇冻得发紫，“Mr.Stark，他们应该交给警察去处理...”几句话仿佛已经耗光了全身的力气，随即他靠在Mr.Stark肩上昏睡了过去。  
Tony真的感觉自己快疯了，要不是凯伦的及时汇报，以及这孩子身上装的定位，他真的无法想象再迟来一会儿会发生什么。而这个差点被三个Alpha轮（河蟹）奸的小鬼，居然还不让他动手！即便隔着厚厚的盔甲，Tony都闻得到Peter身上香甜的味道，比甜甜圈还要甜。让他恨不得现在在雪地里就将他吃干抹净。但他知道，他不能，他只能尽量用自己的气息让他平静下来，毕竟他还只是个15岁的孩子。他尽力平息着怒火，虽然他不认为已经爆炸的联邦总局能还有多余的警力来处理这几个杂碎，可眼下最要紧的是Peter。  
但就总有不怕死的，小个子不死心的从雪堆里挖出“喇叭枪”，准备冲着Mr.Stark的方向发射着。但下一秒，枪就被炮火轰成了碎片。  
很好，虽然他不能杀了这几个Alpha，但并不代表他不可以做点别的！

【铁虫】【ABO】寒夜（下）

Tony这次是真的慌了，哪怕经历过那么多场战役，见证过那么多生离死别，他也从未像现在这样喘不过气，自从得知peter是Omega的身份之后，这种担心与不安就从未远去。纽约之战后，随黑洞入侵的外星科技与日益加剧的贫富差距带来的不仅是收支不平衡和社会动荡，国际上对于Alpha犯罪团伙的统计数据也急转而上。对此，超级英雄注册法案新增订了禁止Omega英雄注册的条例，这对身为Alpha的自己自然是没什么影响，但这对于皇后区的那个蜘蛛宝宝却是毁灭性的打击，这意味着他将会失去注册的资格，只能做那个不被承认的甚至于是违法的“纽约好邻居”。  
他不想让这孩子的脸上漏出失望的表情，他会是一个很好的复仇者，从他们的第一次见面与对话，到后来秃鹫劫持飞机事件，他看得到他未来的那片光明，这样的孩子不应被自己的性别所毁去前途，所以他能做的就是保护他，然后教导他成为最优秀的复仇者。  
对此，十分感谢蜘蛛毒素改变了那孩子关于激素水平的阈值，居然可以让蜘蛛侠在非发情期的阶段伪装成一个Beta，这时候没什么比给英雄注册中心提交一份伪造的体检证明更能让他安心了， 而这份潜藏的私心也同半年前那份X学院对蜘蛛侠发出的应邀学习申请一起封存进了大厦的一级机密里，那将会是一个很好的学习环境，但也会让他的性别暴露无遗，Tony承认这或许做的有些过头了，不论是发情期的监视，训练时偷偷采集的血液，还是战服中至今都未撤回的定位系统，Friday也曾吐槽过，这让他看起来像极了跟踪狂。但他不后悔，也许有一天他的Kid会发现自己背地里做的这些，质问他，咒骂他，甚至远离他，但至少他还能用手里这些专属于蜘蛛侠的抑制剂，保护他。  
可他还是防不住那些危险的。毕竟那是一只善良又热心，总将自身安危置于身后的蜘蛛小子啊。

显而易见，这并不是一场针对蜘蛛侠的打击，而是跨国犯罪团伙有预谋的情报窃取与恐怖袭击，他们不仅远程骇入联邦警署的电脑，同时雇佣那些在逃的犯罪分子对多家银行进行了抢劫，还制造了爆炸，而Peter所在遇到的不过是其中的一辆运钞车罢了，冲撞咖啡厅也只是误打误撞，他们接到的命令只是抢钱和制造混乱，最后再把货物交给城外许是根本不存在的村落里的接头人，拿到所谓的尾款，在这个过程中他们多半都会落网，是随手便可弃置的棋子，但他们的手中武器来源却不忍让人想去追查背后主使的背景，这次圣诞前夕联邦警署爆炸事件也将被记录在教案之中，当然这些都是后话。

战甲内，Friday还在不断从Karen发回的数据里分析着劫匪的名字，国籍，还有犯罪记录... 对于现在的Tony，他唯一听进去的就只有运钞车全员都是Alpha。

他已经完全不想再去追究为何Peter会出现在咖啡厅，他现在想的只有那个孩子的安危，潜藏心底里的恐慌也使得这条远郊的飞行路线更加漫长了些，他好怕，怕他面对的是一具惨遭蹂躏的尸体。以至于他看到那些吻痕的时候，那仿佛千万炸弹轰炸在脑中的轰鸣险些让他发狂，要不是看到怀里的人还呼出那些白色的雾气，方圆两百米的土地都将寸草不生。还好，他还活着，也没被那些歹徒所染指，还能大义凌然的和他说要把那些Alpha交给警察的话，但这些人确实碰了不该碰的人，放血做成冰雕完全不会浪费。

完成了该有的泄愤后Tony搂起战甲里的Peter仔细的检查的一圈，虽然身上的伤很多，但多数刀口不是很深，比较严重的在手腕，而且脸颊太红了，神志也不清，发情期的余热显然还在，再这样下去，他会冻坏的，“哦好孩子，你从三个Alpha手里保护了自己，做的已经不能再好了。”他不知道此时的少年能不能听到自己的夸奖，但这种情绪上的大起大落再碰撞上空气中香甜的气息也险些让他把持不住，那像蜜糖，又若有若无透出那股咖啡般的香醇，这简直算是种勾引，如果要给所有他接触过的Omega里的气味做个排行榜的话，他相信自己怀里的小坏蛋肯定能拿第一名。Tony最后还是紧急注射了Alpha抑制剂，他小心的亲吻了一下Peter的额头，将他搂得更紧了些，随即开启了战甲的加热模式，启程回往基地，无比的庆幸与更加肆意疯长的独占欲一时冲昏了头脑，以至于让他忽略了少年颈间被碎发挡住的微小的异常。  
白茫茫的郊外，行道树四处瘫倒，渐渐熄灭的车灯旁，散布的血迹与残留在空气中的些许清甜逐渐淹没在雪夜之中，一场恶战已经的结束，可城外的风雪依旧，呼啸四起，城内的火光连天，警笛大作，哎，这注定会是一个不平常的圣诞前夜。

复联基地

包扎处理的都很完美，Tony内心想着，他捧着杯咖啡隔着玻璃窗看着正平躺在床榻上拍手部CT的小英雄，一边听着Friday的报告  
“sir，Peter他现在是昏迷状态，我无法对其作出干预，但他的发情期还没有结束，而且体温持续还在持续升高。”  
好办，是信息干扰素引起的内分泌系统紊乱导致了发情提前，是时候来上一管TonyStark基金会专利开发的蜘蛛宝宝233改良版抑制剂了，平常心平常心，Tony，不能趁人之危，他还小。  
不过这小孩子发情的时候实在是太香了，趁他醒之前得多吸几口，就让我来亲自注射抑制剂好了ヾ( ﾟ∀ ﾟ)/ （当然没有这么欢脱，人设崩了好吗）

可当他轻撩起少年颈后的碎发并看到那扎眼又红肿的针孔时，他愣住了，上面还残留着混合药液一并凝固的血痂，逐渐恢复的嗅觉让他瞬间知晓了其中的禁忌成分，异于往常的甜腻气息和更加强烈的发情反应此时都有了解释，那是专门针对Omega使用的，卑鄙又下流的荷尔蒙，满足于那些喜欢用强硬手段征服Omega的权贵们的药剂，几年前就被列为违禁品，是绝对不应该出现在美国境内的。那个团伙背后的水比他想象的要深的多。他突然庆幸自己还保留着那几个小贼的性命并给罗杰上校发去了回收坐标，以便后续的追查，不过罗杰应该还在战圈中因自己的突然离开感到恼火，想想那家伙可能出现的表情他就有点想笑，但眼前的情况也变得相当棘手，催情剂再加一针抑制剂，足以要了少年的性命，剩下的只有...

也就是这短暂的思考，让身下暂得以清醒的少年有了些许动作，下一瞬，尖牙就刺破了Alpha脖颈处的腺体，蜜糖炸弹即刻引爆。“Wait...”还没等男人反应过来，蜘蛛小子就已经堵住了他的嘴，那生涩的吻技简直糟糕透顶，可他似乎也不想给给过男人逃脱的机会，少年的手已经不安分的开始四处乱抓，一边搂着Tony的脖颈，不想让他离去，一面有些无意识的抚慰着自己的身体，找寻着突破口，可也因此触碰到了身上的伤口，鲜血随之渗出，那场面直叫人心疼。  
“Peter！”男人费力挣脱了那个吻，抓起男孩的一条手臂，但他不敢太过用力，那经过简单处理过的手腕已经隔着纱布渗出了血痕。痛楚让少年些许找回了自我，可那依然迷离的眼神证明他还神陷在那凶猛的情欲旋涡中，无法解脱。“Please…Mr.Stark…抱我...我…我好难受…” 少年发红的眼眶和被情欲折磨的身体诉说着他的渴望，或许现在的他并不知道自己是不是清醒的，还是在梦里，他甚至觉得自己早就死了，可他还认得出眼前的人，冷热交替的侵袭与陌生Alpha那令人作呕的侵略折磨的他几度想要放弃，直到那股熟悉的小雏菊味的信息素的出现才让他安心，让他不再去反抗，他能感受得到，那气味一直在尽可能的驱赶着他身上那些不属于自己的气息。可这根本无法解决他的情欲，他渴望被填满，渴望着得到男人的回应，他渴望着...Mr.Stark...操他...标记他...甚至让他怀孕...也许是真的疯了，他好像还把这些话讲出来给面前的人听了，他还看到Mr.Stark瞬间脸红了，这一定是梦吧，男孩苦笑了一下， 多么遥不可及的梦啊。他现在肯定躺在外郊雪地里的哪个角落里，快要冻死了，也许这是他死前最后的一个美梦了，想到这里他甚至有点想哭。他死了，May可怎么办啊。

这突如其来的胡话让Tony有些措不及防，虽然他早就知道这个Omega英雄对自己的爱慕，但他还是不想对他出手，不是因为他不喜欢Peter，相反的，他对这个年轻人寄予厚望，可正因为这样，他不能毁了他，一但标记了Peter，他就离不开他了，Peter会因为他的信息素跟着他一辈子。虽然他曾在法案颁布后动过这样的自私想法，可随即又被他狠狠打压下去，不止是因为他们不同的身份，他的未来还有无限的可能性，而他呢？一个随时会走在他前面的老头子，就算他们两情相悦又怎样？青春期孩子的爱慕都是短暂的，是盲目的，Peter会在未来遇到真正喜欢的Alpha，而不是自己。  
“听着孩子，我是不会标记你的。但我或许能让你舒服一点。”Tony尽力收敛着自己的气息，那在诊室里随意冲撞的信息素让他头脑发昏，显然他还保持着成年人该有的理智，可自然的生理反应却是无法阻止，毕竟他面对的是一个被注射了催情剂的Omega，他做的不能再好了，他不想对他动粗，他还伤着，但他也不能就这么离开，他能感受到自己的信息素对男孩起到的安抚作用。  
“我可以给你找一个Alpha的大姐姐，或者如果你喜欢同龄的女孩子的话……”Tony捞起一旁的电子显示屏，费力的翻找着他认识的Alpha女模特和影星，询问着男孩的意见。  
然而Peter一点也不想要那些女模特，他也不想要和他同龄的Alpha，他甚至不想要任何人碰他，除了…除了Mr.Stark，那股小雏菊的香气，是很温柔的那种味道，让人忍不住想要接近。  
他凑过来，给了Tony一种他要挑人的错觉，他顺势把平板往前一递，谁知下一秒却将Tony一把搂住，如此近距离的接触和大量信息素的摄入让Alpha觉得自己仅存的理智马上就要被身旁这个如此主动地Omega送去九霄云天外了，气氛已经变得相当微妙，孤A寡O共处一室，两股信息素相互缠绕撕磨，现在怕是只再需要加注一些真情烈火，就要将其燃尽。  
这信息素好像有些上头，Tony想着。

“梦里的Tony Stark先生啊，您就从了我吧，我马上就要死了，这是我最后一个梦了，Mr.Stark，我好喜欢你，好爱你，胜过夜莺歌颂玫瑰，胜过群星追逐日月，哪怕经历四季轮转，山海更替，眼里也只有你一人。我好爱好爱你，可是...可是我现在却快要死了…呜呜呜…”少年低着头，眼泪不争气的滴下来，打湿了Tony的肩膀，那是他在哪本情诗里翻到的他已经不记得了，但他听说过，和喜欢的人做那档子事之前得先表白的，万一这梦没做到最后他就咽气了，那也是要把话说出来的，这样就没什么可留恋的了，可是他还是好舍不得Mr.Stark，他要知道自己死的这么窝囊，肯定会很失望吧...  
Tony一定要查查这催情剂里面是不是还含有什么致幻成分，都把这倒霉孩子脑袋给烧坏了。要不是他还伤着，他定会用两巴掌把这小子打醒。  
Peter见他没反抗也没回应就默认他同意了，他看准了Tony身后的病床就把人压了下去，反身跨在男人的腰上，找到那个最硬的地方坐了下来，想要褪下身上的衣裳，许是那扣子设计的不大合理，怎么也扒不开，急的少年委屈的都要哭了出来，那是一种交杂又纠结的情绪，发情带来的燥热，死亡带来的恐惧，还有美梦带来的满足，糅成的一只美味可口的小蜘蛛，最后他索性胡乱的扯了扯，那件宽大的病号服，不，现在是半件残破的布片，就那样悬在身上，随着腰部的扭动还不断的滑落，总之一个词，衣不遮体，接下来就是那完全是出于本能的动作，股间分泌的黏腻液体已经浸润到了身下人的腰际，室内的信息素也随着情绪的变化越发的有些香甜。

Tony觉得可气又可笑，气的是这不知天高地厚的混小子引火烧身的行为，笑的是未经人事的baby连自己的裤子都没脱下来便妄图开始这香艳的表演。他几度想起身都被压了回去，这熊孩子甚至想用从衣服上扯下的布条绑自己的手，这场搏斗已经进入了白热化的阶段，双方均僵持不下之间，Tony突然想起什么似的冲着一旁默不作声的系统监控翻了个白眼，大声喊着“Friday！你在干什么？快想办法阻止他！”oh,我的老天爷啊，他不该忽视Peter超于常人的力气，他应该把他绑起来的，然后带他去医院，而不是任由他趴在自己身上啃食自己的肩膀，但他实在是太甜了，仰视角让他甚至看到了病号服下精瘦的腰腹前在不断撸动前段的手，不时的还打在自己的小腹上，男孩甚至还死命抓着自己的手也想往上招呼。再往上那完全裸露的锁骨和肩膀已经看的Tony浑身发麻，嘴唇颤抖，就更别说那被汗水打湿的碎发，微张的唇瓣，猩红的舌头，这是任哪个Alpha看了都把持不住的画面，还有那本身就带着些许催情成分的体液，黏滑滑的滚在肚皮上，摩擦在西裤间的硬挺间，显然这孩子的身体早已为即将进入的Alpha做好了足够的润滑，而且已经等了非常久了。  
“sir，我检测到你们的信息素十分契合，并且您应该也还乐在其中，我认为现在不应该轻易打扰你们。”“Oh，fuck！这天杀的AI系统，等着明天我把你捐给MIT！Peter，别...唔...”一手扥着裤子，一手想去够控制台面的Tony可谓是非常忙碌了，奈何离太远，够不到。他有些后悔没在被这小子彻底控制之前逃出去。  
而此时，他的裤子也终于成功的被蜘蛛宝宝脱了下来，Peter像是发现了什么新大陆一样，面色潮红的抓起自己的欲望贴合在Alpha尺寸傲人的性器上，用那双小手反复的撸着，引得身下的alpha嘴里漏出一声声沉闷的呻吟，在Alpha信息素的强烈刺激下，男孩终于得以释放了出来，浓稠的精液喷撒在腰腹，溅灼在脸上、眼角，但欲望依旧水涨船高，丝毫不想将他放过，男孩的呻吟里满是哭腔，他不明白，在如此强烈的药性下，为何对方始终无动于衷，可他怎知，对于眼前的这个Alpha而言，最好的催情剂哪是什么药物，单少年一人便足以，男人心底的防线正随那眼眸中的深情与爱慕不断在动摇，他猛然发现自己远比想象中的更想要独占眼前的人，这副模样，他已再不想和任何人分享。  
“Mr.Stark......Mr.Stark...... Mr.Stark...please...” 男孩的脑海里仿佛只剩下这一个名字，他不断摆动着自己发软的腰际，妄图将那片从未开拓过得领地交于对方，可由于角度问题始终不能得偿所愿，  
哦，去他娘的理智！  
他不想再忍了，他需要占有眼前这个Omega，立刻，马上。  
Alpha突然发力将男孩压制在身下，他得告诉他，谁才在这场救赎中占据主动权。轻牵起男孩的小手放于嘴边仔细舔舐，将那上面黏腻的体液和那些白灼的液体尽数吞下，如同品尝那世间最美味的花蜜，就在身下之人忍不住这细密又难耐的瘙痒想将手抽回时，他却又突然发狠的咬住少年的手指，留下泛红的压印宣誓主权，另一只手则向着少年的生殖腔探去，少年的身体随着多跟手指的探入逐渐变得酥软，情场老手的仅是随便触碰一下那柔软的内壁也引的他阵阵战栗。男人大手一挥，撤去了少年身上仅剩的碎布，使两人更加坦诚相见，随后含住少年胸前的那两点梅红，仔细的舔舐吸吮，并将早已饥渴难耐的欲望顶在生殖腔的入口，他会标记他的，彻底。然后，他会在事情结束后向世人宣布他们的关系，让Spiderman成为真正能够站在人们面前的英雄。  
Alpha的硕大一点点的撑进甬道内，少年的蜜穴在足够的润滑下的将其吃的更深，到最后那紧实平坦的小腹上甚至有些微微隆起，紧致的内壁包裹着男人的欲望，让他倒吸一口凉气，也给了少年极大的满足，“啊...Mr.Stark...”  
“叫我Tony”Alpha有些不怀好意的向着更深处的那片软肉顶弄了两下，十分轻易的就找到了男孩的敏感点，引得少年发出阵阵呻吟后却又不在继续加以动作，直到男孩开始不满的蹭弄床单并发出祈求“啊...唔...Tony...Please...My alpha...please..”  
“My good boy，as you wish.”  
随后，Tony翻过少年并将他圈在自己怀里，开始一深一浅的顶弄穴内那片软肉。后入式的体位使下身贴合的部位随之陷入的更深，男孩从未被开拓的领域受到了前所未有的刺激和侵占，大量分泌的爱液不断润湿着交合之处，噗叽作响声伴着那变了调的呻吟声传入耳孔，回荡在房间，沉浸于床笫，少年被抬得老高的腿顺着蜷起的脚趾勾着空气，肉壁内的不断痉挛已经快让他迷失方向，大量的唾液早已自嘴角流至下颚。在强烈的快感刺激下，不仅肉穴内的高潮不断，前段也在不断射出，逐渐加重的呼吸混合着爱欲的香甜气味已经将整间诊室沦陷，Alpha阴茎背部的反射神经也在这是达到了高潮的顶峰，在成结的瞬间，Tony的牙齿便已经咬进了少年白皙脖颈后微微隆起的腺体...

这就是他们的第一个夜晚  
欲望过后，Tony捞起瘫软在床上的Peter并轻轻的为他擦拭身体，然后小心的在脸颊处轻磕上一个吻，随后听着怀里男孩发出的轻鼾，也沉沉的睡去了，待明早起来，他要仔细的和这只小蜘蛛谈一谈他们接下来的关系变化。  
Friday将房间调至了最佳的睡眠温度和亮度，检查了病房的访问权限后，也进入了待机状态，遮光板外，夜依旧昏沉，却不似之前那般吵嚷...  
直到旭日东升。

暖阳虽还不能融化寒冬的冰雪，但也足以照亮前路。  
床笫之上，peter缓缓的睁开眼睛，对上的，是蜜色眼眸中温柔的目光，还有背后那初升的太阳。

“欢迎回到人间，My Angel”

寒夜完

**Author's Note:**

> 已完结，补档


End file.
